EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE
by Kalid Red
Summary: La historia se centra 19 años después de luna nueva, y narra lo que hubiese ocurrido si Edward se hubiese ido definitivamente de Forks y un día hubiese decidido volver     J & B


La historia se centra 19 años después de luna nueva, y narra lo que hubiese ocurrido si Edward se hubiese ido definitivamente de Forks y un día hubiese decidido volver

( J & B)

Historias

Ella sentada en el pasto con un vestido azul marino y el cabello desparramando por la espalda contemplaba a Rene la mas pequeña y la única mujer de sus tres hijos.

A su espalda una hermosa casa de ladrillo rojo donde Charlie el mayor y Billy el segundo jugaban en un columpio que colgaba de una de las ramas de un árbol del claro.

Bella los miraba embelezada, veía como corrían y como trepaban con una agilidad que ella jamás había tenido, veía como la pequeña Rene daba vueltas en el borde de una roca sin caer.

Ella no temía que cayera pues ya la había visto hacer lo mismo en varias ocasiones.

Su hija al sentir la mirada de su madre se acerco y le dijo

-mami cuéntame un cuento. Dijo con su voz dulce

-¡Si Mamá uno de lobos! Pidió Charlie quien se había acercado a ver que pasaba

- por favor . Pidió Billy

Bella contemplo el rostro de sus hijos, los tres con el cabello negro azabache como su padre y también los tres con ojos café chocolate herencia de ella y con la piel morena clara por la mezcla de ambos .

Hermosos .

-Bueno.

-hace tiempo, aunque no tanto como creen había una chica la a la cual la perseguía una malvada vampira cuyo nombre era Victoria

Esta vampira deseaba sus sangre por lo que la cazaba pero ahí estaban para cuidarla…

-¡Los protectores! Gritaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo contentos

-Exacto. Dijo Bella

Estos hermosos lobos la cuidaban, pero ella era malvada y rápida siempre lograba escapar cuando ellos la acorralaban, pero un día ideo un plan y creo varios vampiros para ir en contra de la manada que la protegía.

-¡ohh! Los niños exclamaron

Los nuevos vampiros liderados por Victoria emprendieron la marcha hacia el pueblo donde estaban los lobos, pero ellos ya la esperaban así que estaban ahí antes de que llegaran al pueblo.

Había muchos mas lobos de lo que ella creía pues al acercarse tantos vampiros los niños mas jóvenes se habían visto forzados a convertirse en lobos antes de tiempo

La batalla era inminente en el claro donde estaban, nadie se movía , pero la vampira olfateo y se dio cuenta que a la chica que buscaba no estaba entre los que luchaba

-¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Rene asustada pues había creído oír el romper de una rama

Bella miro alrededor y algo en sus ojos emitió un brillo de perspicacia, pero no comento nada

-no es nada Rene, sólo tienes miedo. Dijo con tono de burla Billy

Arrugando su pequeña frente Rene negó con la cabeza

-Mamá continua la historia. Declaro Charlie

Ella no perdió el control y comenzó el ataque los lobos se alzaron y corrieron hacia los vampiros, todos llevaban amarrado del cuello una pequeña botella de vidrio, pero los vampiros no se percataron de ello.

Victoria corrió fuera de la batalla y detecto el olor de su victima pero en lugar de ir hacia ese lugar, su sexto sentido la hizo correr hacia otra dirección donde encontraría no solo a ella si no también a una mujer. Victoria corrió hacia ellas pero de la nada salieron dos grandes lobos , mas grandes que cualquiera del claro, uno negro y otro rojizo ambos la acorralaron, Victoria tomo a una de las mujeres y la mujer cayo…

El lobo negro loco de dolor brinco sobre ella y también cayo , pero logro herirla lo que permitió que el Gran lobo Rojizo acabara con ella, salvando así a la chica.

-Mamá dime, el lobo negro y su compañera ¿se levantaron después de caer? - pregunto Billy

- se levantaron hijo pero en un lugar mejor -

Billy no entendió pero sonrío al pensar que estaban bien, la mirada de Bella parecía un poco empañada.

-¿que paso con los demás lobos Mamá?- pregunto Charlie

Los lobos del claro en medio de la pelea, rompieron esas pequeñas botellas que llevaban atadas al cuello, estas botellas pequeñas contenían sangre de la chica, la cual era fatídicamente atractiva para los vampiros, cuando rompieron las botellas los jóvenes vampiros enloquecieron y perdieron el control, lo que hizo fácil acabar con ellos.

- ¿y que mas mamá? Dijo Rene

Los lobos tristes lloraron la caída de su líder y su amada, pero ascendió al puesto aquel lobo rojizo. Después de esa lucha nunca ha habido otra tan grande.

-Me alegro- dijo una voz ronca desde atrás

-¡Papá! Gritaron tres voces a la vez

Todos corrieron a abrazarlo, Bella se levanto con cuidado para evitar engancharse con su vestido y caer.

-Feliz cumpleaños 37. dijo Jacob

Bella miro a su esposo, a pesar de ser un lobo y por tanto inmortal si quisiera ,llevaba tanto tiempo sin trasformarse que ahora también parecía de su edad.

Sonreía hace mucho que había superado su miedo a envejecer, su esposo puso sobre su mano un collar de plata del que colgaba un dije de madera en forma de un lobo , que hacia juego con el que llevaba en la muñeca. todos sus hijos también llevaban uno.

Bella arrojo su cabello hacia en frente, permitiendo que su marido le abrochara el nuevo collar cuando pasaron tres cosas.

Primero

el collar le pincho la piel causando que cayera una gota de sangre

Segundo

de la espesura de los matorrales se materializo una criatura que su piel brillaba como mil diamantes al sol ,su cabello color broncíneo se mecía por el viento y que sus ojos relucían de sed

Y Tercero

tres grandes lobos estallaron en el claro

Intruso

El lobo Rojizo se puso delante de todos grande cómo un caballo, todos los lobos exhibían sus colmillos y el lobo Rojizo emitió un aullido y un rugido , Edward parecía clavado al piso.

Solo Bella se mantuvo inmutable, como si fuese escena de todos los días ver enfrente de ella tres lobos.

Con su mano toco al lobo y le murmuro al oído

-tranquilo, no nos hará nada .

El lobo lanzo un bufido.

Bella camino y los dos lobos mas pequeños la siguieron, ella volteo

-no me sigan niños.

Y a pesar de que eran del tamaño de un lobo común obedecieron.

A su lado Rene miraba a sus padres y a sus hermanos , ella había podido mantenerse tranquila y así evito transformase en loba. Si su madre hubiese gritado también se hubiese trasformado.

Bella camino , sabia que Edward ya no respiraba por miedo a lastimarla , hace tanto que no lo había visto,19 años para ser preciso, pensó en esa tonta idea de que creía oír su voz y como se arriesgo para oírla , ahora ya no le lastimaba hace mucho que el hueco se había cerrado y no solo se había cerrado había sido llenado por tanto amor que no cabía en su cuerpo.

Camino y vio como se tranquilizaba

- ¿A que viniste?

- yo solo quería saber como estabas murmuro rápidamente con su voz de terciopelo

¿Por qué? Pensaba ¿Por qué la deje?

La mente de Edward recordó hace mucho como una noche, una de aquellas después de haberse alejado de el amor de su vida , mientras cazaba a Victoria como pensó estar cerca de una pista y la siguió y como sin darse cuenta llego a fuera de la casa de Bella era de madrugada , pensó en esos días en el que el había sido feliz mas feliz que en cualquier momento de su existencia , incluso de su vida humana, con agilidad subió el árbol cerca de su ventana cuando algo lo alerto , en una rama enfrente de su ventana había una raspadura reciente como si alguien hubiese usado esa rama para brincar hacia la ventana , de inmediato el miedo lo paralizo

Victoria la había encontrado jadeo de terror

Se inclino y en ese momento le llego el olor .

Era similar al que pudo haber dejado un perro mojado después de haberse arrastrado sobre tierra, madera y un poco de excremento , arrugo la nariz hace 67 años que había olido eso , pero no, solo de pensarlo era imposible su linaje se había extinguido lo sabia o eso creía, apretó los dientes , fue en ese momento que oyó a dos personas murmurando dentro del cuarto se acerco y pudo verlo , una voz la oía y la otra no, esa voz la recordaba , lo había incordiado en la fiesta de fon de cursos de el anterior año la voz de Jacob Black

¿Que hacia en la madrugada en el cuarto de Bella?

Se quedo muy quieto y escucho

-¡vete!

Esa era lo voz de Bella, escucho estaba enfadada ¿acaso había entrado sin su permiso ? ¿Planeaba lastimarla? pensó Edward ojala se atreva que le haga algo para que entre y la rescate , por un momento su mente formo la idea de entrar y ver los ojos café desbordando amor por el su eterno salvador …

-¡No! Protesto Jacob -vengo a presentarte mis disculpas.

-¡no las acepto! Chillo Bella

Vio como trataba de empujarlo por la ventana, sin que hiciera mayor progreso de que lo hubiese echo con el muro

-¿Bella? Pregunto con ansiedad Jacob

Mi cabeza estallo en celos, si antes había pensado en matarlo por entrar ahora no solo lo haría si no que lo disfrutaría , ahí estaba el sosteniéndola del codo para evitar que ella cayera, tocándola con sus horribles y grandes manos, ¡ESE MALDITO PERRO!

Por que lo hacia sus pensamientos amor , ternura , preocupación , de verdad la amaba , y también quería revelarle lo que era, conociendo a Bella que este cabrón fuera un lobo seguramente no la afectaría ni un poco, aunque siempre había esperanza quizá a ella le espantaran mas los licántropos que los vampiros , quizá incluso le temiera a los perros... En ese caso estaría complacido en deshacerme de ese horrible perro.

-Eh … ¿estas bien? Pregunto Jacob

-¿Por qué rayos debería de estar bien, Jacob? Dijo Bella con voz llorosa

-Cierto- admitió Jacob, respiro Hondo -Mierda, bueno, yo … Lo siento, Bella.

Ese maldito perro tendría que correr en tres piernas por el resto de su vida , solo esperar a que saliera y lo acabaría, un monstruo dentro de mi rugió y reclamo el por que no matarlo justo ahora , pero no

Bella , mi hermosa y frágil Bella seguro detestaría que lo hiciera , y también estaba de por medio que en teoría le había prometido que jamás me volvería a ver , si entraba el se transformaría y la podría lastimar , esperaría unos minutos…

-¿Por qué viniste? No quiero tus disculpas Jake.

-lo se. Susurro -Pero no podía dejar las cosas como quedaron esta tarde. Fue horrible

-no comprendo nada . dijo Bella

La mente le daba vueltas , quería decírselo pero la orden del alfa bloqueaba su voz cada vez que quería decirlo solo logro articular

-Lo sé. Quiero explicártelo… Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo y nada mas me gustaría más. Concluyo enojado

Maldito Sam pensó con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Por qué? Fue la contestación de Bella

Jacob guardo silencio

¡mierda sus pensamientos! Enojo, frustración, al menos aun no había descubierto mi ubicación.

-lo que me mata. Dijo de repente -es que ya lo sabes, ¡te lo conté todo!

Tu sabes mi secreto ¡piensa! El día que nos conocimos en La Push cuando te conté las leyendas de lo Quileutes.

-recuerdo las leyendas de Vampiros los fríos y de los … Lobos

Desde mi posición pude ver como asentía con la cabeza

-¿lobos?, Jake , ¿no me dirás que tu ?

-lo soy Bella, lo soy

Me concentre tanto que prácticamente saltaba del árbol para observar , oi un sonido similar al chocar Bella había caído al piso de la sorpresa,

- ningún mito es mentira. Dijo con voz mas baja que un susurro

-no somos como en las películas Bella , nosotros no, nosotros no lastimamos a la gente, nosotros protegemos, no matamos.

-Uds. Los Cullen tartamudeo

_culpa Cullen, chupasangre, maldito su culpa mi cambio , si no eso yo y Bella_ sus emociones se desbordan, y sus pensamientos era incoherentes sentí como su mente se hacia menos y menos humana, pronto Jacob se transformaría.

Un pánico atravesó mi pecho, la lastimaría, pero si entraba al cuarto el se descontrolaría, Charlie el padre de Bella entraría todo se saldría de control, mi mente pensó en todo eso en un tiempo menor a una respiración .

-Jake.

esa era la voz de Bella ella ¿temía?. Y de repente supe que la protegería de aquello que la amenazara.

-No Jake, lo de ser un lobo me parece bien -sentencio- , digo no hay problema de que lo seas, pero Sam…

La voz de Bella quedo ahogada ¿Qué había sucedido?

No tuve que esperar mucho para enterarme , la mente del chico rugía de felicidad y un poco de incredulidad cada célula de su cuerpo temblaba de una felicidad pura, tan hermosa y tan autentica que cegó mis sentidos

La mente de Jake absorbió a la mía, con mi mente sentí la emoción que lo embargaba y como se acercaba a la Chica y la besaba, primero con emoción contenida y luego con renuencia al percibir su rechazo y luego una felicidad inmensa al sentir que le correspondía el beso.

Al final el beso no supe si habían pasado vidas o instantes, la felicidad de su mente me abrumo por unos instantes tan grande era que me sentía extracorporal como si fuese una sombra.

-no te vayas hoy, si te vas ahora, mi pecho se romperá. Dijo Bella con voz temblorosa y suplicante

Para mi la frase no tenia sentido, pero para el si. Dejo de pensar y en su mente vi el rostro de aquella chica que aun amaba y como entrelazaba su mano entre la suya y suavemente la posaba en su cama donde ella descanso su cabeza en su pecho y dejaba de pensar sintiendo la felicidad que lo embargaba.

En ese momento la sombra que había sido regresaba a mi cuerpo pidiendo sangre, su sangre

A mi mente vino un pasaje de _Cumbres Borrascosas _donde hablaba Heathcliff

_mas en el momento en que perdiera su estima, ¡le habría arrancado el corazón y me habría bebido su sangre! Sin embargo, hasta entonces, y si no crees no me conoces, hasta entonces ¡Preferiría morir con certeza antes que tocarle un solo cabello de su cabeza! _

¿Seria capaz de matarla? por que hizo lo que le pedí que hiciera, olvidarse de mi, como si no existiera, como si jamás hubiese existido. No jamás podría hacerle daño jamás podría tocarle ni un cabezo de su cabeza.

Corrí como jamás había corrido, corrí ignorando lo que dejaba atrás y el dolor que amenazaba con quebrarme el pecho llevándose con el mi frío corazón.

Corrí hasta llegar a Canadá y aun al llegar ahí no pare.

Corrí para olvidar , pero ejercer el olvido por voluntad es imposible …

Un gruñido lo trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos, los dos pequeños lobos gruñían,

Esos pequeños lobos eran hijos de Bella, hijos que el jamás haría podido darle, la pequeña camino y tomo la mano de su madre.

-¿como están todos? Pregunto Bella

- Bien. dije rápidamente no quería tomar aire para respirar pues no quería respirar, aun el recuerdo de su aroma me torturaba. Si ella supiera que desde ese fatídico día de despedida donde el termino con el amor de su vida, jamás había vuelto a hablar demasiado con alguno de su familia, ya no podía estar con ellos, pues de constantemente podía leer en su mente la preocupación que emanaba de ellos y como deseaban que aun continuara con ella .

En ese momento noto algo que tuvo que haber notado desde el principio de todo los que había en el claro el solo podía oír la voz mental de uno, de Jacob, al parecer les había transmitido su defensa a sus hijos.

La niña la tal Rene se tapo los ojos a causa de el fulgor que producía mi piel , sus ojos eran café chocolate como los de su madre.

- yo solo pasaba para saludar. Complete con un pésimo pretexto

Ella sonrío, su expresión no era amor como la que solía ver y me atormentaba, si no la expresión que pone un niño al encontrar un juguete que creía perdido.

El padre Jacob obligo a sus hijos a salir de fase,

En ese momento di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme a mis espaldas escuche una voz

-¿quien era? Decía la voz de un niño

- un antiguo amigo- contestaba Bella

- No. Decía otra voz -era su exnovio. Decía el niño mayor

- Papá es mas alto decía la voz de la niña como si eso zanjara la cuestión

- ¿a donde vas Jake? - escuché la voz de Bella preocupada

A mis espaldas escuche el pisar de unas patas, un gran lobo rojizo estaba detrás mío,

- Gracias, Pensaba

-No lo hice por ti , conteste un poco maleducadamente así que complete -gracias por mantenerla a salvo.

El asintió y de nuevo mi mente fue absorbida por la de el

- GRACIAS. Decía, pero por su mente pasaban a gran velocidad imágenes inconexas, ese primer beso, cuando el se transformo enfrene de ella , la noche después de la batalla , muchos besos y una imagen domino a todas, Bella con un vestido Blanco bajo un arco de flores y con un ramo de rosas blancas esperándolo a el. Mas besos y noches juntos y el nacimiento de sus hijos, el rostro de Bella siempre luciendo radiante y cambiando con el tiempo. Su gran amor .

Me voltee y rugí de dolor ante el comencé a correr , mi pecho se partía ,un ser humano habría tenido que estar al filo de la muerte para sentir ese dolor y no habría sobrevivido, cada parte de mi se fracturaba, llege a un lugar un claro en algun bosque del mundo estaba cubierto de nieve el atardecer había comenzado, dolor solo lo sentía, los vampiros no estamos acostumbrados a cambios y cuando hay uno es permanente, como el amor, la tristeza y el dolor , grite a la noche , como si fuese la culpable de mis errores

Por mi mente paso una vision por un momento me vi a un lado de Bella en una cabaña en el bosque, ella fría e inmortal sonriendo con unos ojos color ámbar sosteniendo a una pequeña niña con sus ojos cafés pero con el tono de mi piel un ser mitad suyo y mitad mía un ser perfecto. Y una visión que jamás pudo haber existido, pero esa imposible visión solo sirvió para aumentar mi dolor . Con un ultimo grito jale lo mas fuerte que pude mi cabeza con mis manos…

Pasada unas horas unos lobos se acercaron, en el claro un ser frío estaba tirado, los lobos lo olfatearon con temor y después observaron que estaba muerto pues la cabeza yacía a un lado, con temor comenzaron a lanzar con sus patas traseras tierra para ocultarlo. Y así medio cubierto de tierra lo encontraría Alice y Carlisle quienes llenos de lagrimas quemarían en cadáver, para que no se formara de nuevo y no sufriera mas.

Dejar reviews adelgaza!


End file.
